


Memories Forgotten, But Never Lost.

by Death_the_Kid88



Series: Family of loss [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_the_Kid88/pseuds/Death_the_Kid88
Summary: What would you say I told you that Kid and Maka knew each other before their meeting at the DWMA? What if I told you they were best friends? What if I told you Maka is the reason Kid loves symmetry?





	1. A Lucky Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small side project, but I really hope you like it!  
> I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Kid POV ( Age 4)  
“Hey loser! Why are you back? This is our turf.”  
“Ya, get lost stripes.”  
“No one wants you here you freak!”  
I sat on the playground floor, on the verge of tears. ‘Why are they so mean? What did I do to them? These three just hate me.’  
“Hey, are you ignoring me? Better listen up you weirdo.”  
They all started laughing at me. Suddenly a girl, about my age, with two dusty blonde twin pigtails stood in front of me facing the bullies head on. “LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU ARE ALL JUST BULLYS! BONELESS BULLIES! HIS HAIR IS CUTE. DO JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE. Or you will go through me.” She switched to a dear tone for the last sentence.  
“What are you going to do about it?”  
With in the blink of an eye she had punched the first kid, kicked another to the ground, and held the last in a wrist lock. I gaped in awe, “W-w-who are you?”  
She turned around to face me, as the boys ran away in fear. I was shocked to find a smile on her face. Her green eyes looking down on me. “It’s OK! I’m here now! I will not let anyone pick on you again! I’m Maka Albarn by the way.”  
So, she was Spirit’s daughter. She held a hand out to me, “Come on. The son of Lord Death should not be in the floor!”  
I took her hand gratefully. “Thanks, Ms.Albarn.” She stuck her tongue out. “Don’t call me that. Just call me Maka!”  
“Okay then. Thanks, Maka.” She smiled at me, “Come on! Let’s go play on the slide!”  
We both ran to the slide, and claimed it in our names. We spent the rest of the day protecting the fort. “Maka! Where are you sweety? It’s time to go home?”  
“Over here, Mama!” Maka yelled out from my side. We both slid down the slide, to meet a tall woman with the same dusty blonde hair as Maka. I assumed it was her mom. “Oh! Kid, this is my mama!”  
I smiled at her, she seemed nice. “Mama, this is Kid!” She smiled back at me, “Nice to meet you Kid. You are lord Death’s son, right?” I nodded.  
“Well then, why don’t I just drop you off at your house? It’s getting late and it’s not good for a kid to be alone at night.”  
I nodded. “Thank you, Mrs.Albarn.”  
She laughed, “Please, call me Kami.” I smiled up at the kind woman, “Thank you, Kami!”  
I followed Maka and Kami to their car. I got in and sat besides Maka.  
Kami drove me home with in 10 minutes. I looked outside and was glad she did. It was really dark outside. Really, really dark. I got out of the car and said goodbye to Kami. “Maka, do you think you can play with me again tomorrow?” I looked down as I asked nervously.  
“Of course, Kiddo!” I smiled at her new nickname for me. I ran up the steps to my house, waving goodbye to Maka as Kami drove them home.  
I pushed open the large wooden doors. My mama was sitting on the couch, reading a book. “Kid! I was starting to get worried! How was your day, sweetheart?”  
“It was great mama! Spirit’s daughter, Maka, helped me when some people were making fun of me! Then we played together on the slide, until her mama came. Then her mama was really nice and gave me a ride home! Then Maka said we can play together again tomorrow!”  
She laughed at my rushed speech. “I’m glad that you made a friend. I’m even more glad that she helped you with those bullies. Are you alright, honey?” I nodded, “I’m okay! Like I said, Maka helped me!”  
She smiled at me, as I climbed up the couch to sit besides her. I leaned my head on her stomach as she wrapped her arm around me. I read parts of the book from my spot, my eyes getting heavy. She started singing under her breath. It was my favorite lullaby.  
I smiled at I cuddled closer to her. With in minutes, my vision was black as my mind began to race with dreams. Maka in everyone of them.


	2. From This Day On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS CHARACTERS  
> Now, this story is kind of just some drabbles of Kid and Maka's childhood. Eventually there will be an actual ending, that ties together everything.   
> Until then... enjoy!

Kid POV: (1 month later)  
Today Maka and I were back on the slide, which had become our official hangout. We spent everyday we were here protecting it from invaders. 

Blackstar and his friend stood in front of the slide. “We challenge you! We shall defeat you today, and receive the side for our own! I will surpass DEATH!!!”

Maka and I rolled our eyes at the blue haired kid. He showed up everyday, claiming that would be the day he surpassed the gods. Whatever that means. 

“Challenge accepted! We shall never surrender!” Maka shouted down at them. 

With that, our epic battle began. Blackstar’s friend was the first one down. He was ‘shot’ by my ‘pistol’ with in the first five minutes. I looked down to find Maka slashing at Blackstar with her pretend scythe. He was climbing up the ladder that lead to the main area. 

I ran besides her and began to shoot at him with my pretend pistol. He soon fell off the ladder, landing in the sand below. “Don’t you worry! Blackstar will return!!!” 

With that he ran away towards the swings where his friend was waiting. Maka and I hugged each other. “We did it, Kiddo!” 

“Ya we did!”, I yelled out in celebration.

Maka reached up, and felt her pigtails. I noticed that one pigtail was lower than the other. She sighed in defeat, as she plopped down where she was. 

I sat besides her as she pulled out a small mirror and began to fix them to where they were even.I had noticed that she did this after every fight. It always confused me. 

“Maka, why do you keep fixing your pigtails everytime they fall a little?” 

She replied without looking at me, “Silly Kiddo. To make sure they stay symmetrical of course!” I looked at her in confusion. “What does it matter?”

She smiled at her reflection, happy with the results. “Well, symmetry is everywhere if you really look for it. It’s in nature. It’s in us. To me, it means a kind of balance. Good and bad. Light and Dark. Symmetry is just beautiful. One day, I will show you just how beautiful it is Kiddo.” 

I gaped at the gravity behind her words. It was not like Maka at all. “Okay Maka. I want to see it like you do. So, I love symmetry just like you do. From this day on.”


	3. A perfect blend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS CHARACTERS

Kid POV:   
Today Kami is taking Maka and I out for ice cream. We pulled up to a small shop that sells the best ice cream. Kami gave each of us five dollars to get whatever we want. FIVE WHOLE DOLLARS! 

I looked at Maka, “Ladies first.” I said as I gestured towards the order window. She curtsied mockingly, “Why thank you good sir.” We both laughed at our gestures. Mama had been teaching me how to be a gentleman. She said that even because I’m a reaper I should be the best gentleman Death City has ever seen, even better than father. 

Maka stood on her tiptoes to reach the order window. “Hey there! What can I get for you today, yound lady?” the guy in the window smiled at Maka polietly. I took notes on how gentalmenly he was. Maka spoke up, “Um… can I get a chocalate cone?” he nodded and then looked at me, “And for you sir?” 

“Ill get a vanilla cone, please.” Maka looked at me quriously. “Kiddo! Do you like vanilla more than chocolate?” I looked at her, “Well ya. Vanilla is the best!” Her mouth dropped open, “Kiddo, chocolate is the best!” 

The man in the window smiled at us. “Hold on you two, I have an idea.” he dissapeared from our veiw. We waited patiently until the man came back holding two cones with two scoops of ice cream on each. One vanilla scoop one, one chocolate scoop. 

He handed us the cones, and we eyed them suspitiously. “On three” she nodded, “Three…..Two….One” 

We both licked our cones hurridly. Maka’s eyes got really big. We smiled at eachother, “Its realy good!” I nodded along. The man in the window smiled at us, “I’m glad. Now you too can agree about your icecream. Half chocolate,” he nodded at Maka, “and half vanilla.” he nodded at me. 

“Thanks, sir!” I said cheerily. Maka and I ran up to the window with our money, “here you go!” Maka spoke as she went up on her tiptoes once more to hand him her money. He shook his head, “no charge. I am glad to have helped you too come to an agreement.” 

We said thanks once more and then went to find Kami. She was sitting on bench not far away. “Mama! Look! This is my new favorite!” 

“Mine too!” 

Kami looked down at us, “Why is that you two?” 

Maka answered her with a smile, “Beacause, its both of our favorites together! It’s our own Icecream, just for us!”

I added, “It can be the Icecream of our friend ship!” 

Kami smiled at us, “How cute!” She grabbed her camera to her left. “Stand right there, and hold up your cones. Dont move” We did as we were told and waited for permision to move again. “Alright, you can move. Once you are done you two can go play, but stay where I can see you.” 

We nodded and gobbled down our food. We played in the park near by until the sun stared to go down. Kami called for us to come to the car and we headed home. “Hey, kid? What if there was an icecream cone with eight scoops.” 

I felt my eyes go big, “For the symmetry?” She nodded eagerly, engery flowing into us. I though for a second, “What if there was an icecream cone with 88 scoops?” Maka smiled and began to jump in her seat. 

We talked about making such an icecream the whol ride to my house. As we pulled up I said, “Maka. Someday I will make a perfectly symmetrical icecream for you!” 

“I cant wait, Kiddo!”


End file.
